Quelque part entre guerre et paix
by XelaLsg
Summary: Moment Clexa après le 3x05 et la décision de Lexa pour la paix.


**L'histoire se situe donc le jour qui suit le massacre et la décision de Lexa pour la paix.. (donc après 3x05). Clexa se retrouve pour un "entre deux guerre et paix". N'hésitez pas à commenter/favoriser. Ce n'est pas mon one shot préférait car il y a beaucoup de choses confuses dans ma tête à cause de cet épisode (city of light ayant un rapport avec Lexa ?) BREF ! j'ai donné un peu ma théorie.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Le lendemain**

Clarke se réveilla aux premiers rayons du soleil, elle et Lexa étaient rentrées après l'horrible journée de la veille.

Ses premières pensées allèrent à ce qu'il s'y était passé. Une journée qui était placé sous le signe de la reconnaissance et de la paix avait fini en désastre. Clarke ne pensait pas revoir Bellamy, Octavia, Kane et sa mère dans ces conditions. La fille du ciel sentait la rancœur et la déception grandir en elle. Comment avait -ils pu arriver à un tel massacre, après tous les efforts que le Commander avait fait pour essayer de garantir la paix et l'acceptation du du peuple du ciel au sein de la coalition. Calrke se rappela le discours qu'elle avait tenu à Lexa la veille, par rapport au fait qu'elle ne considérais Arkadia comme son chez soi. Maintenant elle en était sûre, elle ne voulait pas faire partie d'un peuple partageant de telle idée de massacre et d'extermination. Arkadia n'était pas chez elle. Elle était devenue une étrangère là bas et elle n'y était plus la bienvenue. Tous les efforts entrepris ont été vain. Il fallait maintenant tout recommencer.

Clare se leva, enfila ses vêtements de jour, lorsqu'elle eut presque fini, on toqua à la porte. Clarke n'eut pas le temps d'enfiler son haut lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Lexa.

« Clarke ? » questionna Lexa,

La jeune blonde sortit de derrière le paravent et fut surprise de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Lexa. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, ils empiétaient sur son visage marqué de fatigue et d'inquiétude.

Clarke se rapprocha instinctivement de Lexa et lui fit :

« Lexa, tu sembles si..

_Faible, impuissante ? Lexa Interrompu Clarke d'une une voix à peine audible.

_Épuisée, j'allais dire épuisée Lexa. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu paraissais si sûre de toi hier soir... Dit Clarke, plus qu'inquiète de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Commander.

_Je suis fatiguée Clarke, épuisée de tout cela. J'ai la sensation d'essayer d'accomplir quelque chose d'impossible, de me battre pour des convictions que nous sommes les seules à partager. »

Lexa s'assit sur le canapé en cuir et son regard se perdit dans le vide, elle paraissait réellement à bout de force mais Clarke la trouvait tout de même admirablement belle. La fille de ciel s'assit aux côtés de Lexa et lui fit :

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ? »

Clarke redoutait la réponse, car elle même n'avait jamais vraiment bien dormi depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Lexa étant au pouvoir et ayant des guerres à mener depuis ses 16 ans, Clarke soupçonnais qu'elle n'ait pas dormi correctement depuis cette époque.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke, la regarda et répondit :

« Dormir n'est pas dans les priorités d'un Commander, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela Clarke, tu devrais le savoir.

_Lexa, tu dois te reposer, tu ne peux pas avoir autant de poids sur tes épaules sans un peu de repos, personne ne le peut, je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu aies tenu jusqu'à maintenant. Repose toi s'il te plait, rien que quelques heures. La paix ne peut pas se faire sans toi donc reprends des forces.. »

Clarke arrêta de parler quelques instants et reprit :

« Reste ici si tu le souhaites. Je veillerai à ce que personne ne vienne perturber le repos du guerrier. » Clarke sourit timidement et se pour laisser de la place à Lexa.

Lexa fit oui de la tête et s'allongea sur le canapé en cuir. Clarke s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le balcon, calepin et crayon en main. Avant de s'installer sur le balcon, elle se retourna et fit à Lexa :

« Tu aurais pu t'installer dans le lit »

Elle eût à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle réalisa que Lexa avait déjà succombé à la fatigue. Elle déposa le calepin et le stylo sur le rebord du balcon et prit une peau de bête sur son lit et la déposa sur Lexa. Cette dernière semblait tellement sereine endormie. On pouvait presque distinguer un léger sourire de plénitude sur ses lèvres. Clarke sourit à son tour comme pour lui répondre. Elle s'installa ensuite sur le balcon et gribouilla quelques dessins sur le papier jauni. Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela depuis ce qui lui paraissait des années.

Les minutes passèrent et Clarke retrouva un réel plaisir à dessiner, cela lui vidait la tête, la soulageait.

Clarke fit une pause et observa Lexa, elle s'agitait un peu et n'avait plus la même sérénité sur le visage. La princesse du ciel patienta quelques instants et le Commander se calma un peu. Clarke reprit alors son œuvre, elle se surprit à dessiner un visage, celui de Lexa.

Quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte des quartiers de dernière s'empressa de se glisser à travers la porte et vit Titus.

Celui-ci la regarda d'un air interrogateur :

« Heda est introuvable, je suis inquiet dit-il.

Clarke le regarda d'un air coupable et lui fit :

« Le commander se repose, avec les derniers événements Lex.. Le commander n'a pas eu beaucoup de répit. Laissez-lui quelques heures. Je veille sur son sommeil et je lui ferai part de votre inquiétude. Voulez vous lui faire savoir quelque chose en particulier ?

_Les ambassadeurs ont été convoqué au lever du soleil demain. »

Titus fit un signe de tête à Clarke et se retira.

Lorsque Clarke se dirigea vers le balcon Lexa s'agita de nouveau, cette fois était plus violente. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le regard terrifié et à bout de souffle. Clarke n'avait jamais vu la Commander avec un tel sentiment sur le visage.

Clarke s'empressa de rejoindre Lexa sur le canapé. Elle s'accroupit devant la brunette qui s'était rassise sur le canapé et lui prit les épaules en la regardant dans les yeux :

« Lexa, je suis là, regarde moi, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. »

Lexa paraissait toujours paniquée. Clarke s'assit à coté de Lexa et remonta ses mains pour les placer de chaque côtés du visage de Lexa :

« Chut, Lexa, Calme toi, je suis là.

_Clarke ! » Lexa fit, soulagée.

Lexa avait les yeux remplis de larmes, lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, quelques gouttes vinrent glisser le long de son visage. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits et chuchota :

« Tu es là.. Oh Clarke, j'ai cru que.. je suis tellement rassurée de te voir ici, avec moi » d'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Soudainement les rôles s'inversèrent, Le commander se positionna face à Clarke et prit son visage entre ses paumes et déposa un baiser sur le front de la fille du ciel.

Clarke fut surprise par le geste de la fille de la forêt. La jeune blonde ressentit le besoin pressant de montrer réellement sa présence et son affection à Lexa. Elle éloigna son visage de celui du Commander, la regarda dans les yeux puis regarda ses lèvres et à nouveau ses yeux. Elle approcha doucement sa bouche de celle de Lexa, qui elle, ne cilla pas, cette dernière désirait sûrement que la décision appartiennent, cette fois, entièrement à Clarke. Le leader du peuple du ciel s'arrêta a quelques millimètres des lèvres charnues de Lexa, marqua une pause, puis, vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire. Lexi reprit alors les commandes, elle avança son corps tout contre celui de Clarke. Le baiser fut d'abord doux et délicat, puis Clarke mordilla la lèvre supérieure de Lexa qui répondit directement à la provocation de la jeune femme en appuyant son poids contre Clarke pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Des baisers s'échangèrent pendant un long moment. Clarke resserra son étreinte en posant sa main droite sur la nuque de Lexa. Pendant ce temps, la fille de la forêt fit voyager sa main sur le corps de Clarke, puis, elle passa sa main sous le top de la blonde. Elle se remit en position assise et tira Clarke, pour l'installer sur ses genoux, face à face. La brune passa ensuite de nouveaux sa main sous le top de Clarke et le retira habilement tout en embrassant successivement le cou et les clavicules de Wanheda. Clarke se laissa faire volontiers, elle avait l'impression de ressentir toutes les fois où elle avait voulu embrasser le Commander, la toucher. Toutes ces fois où la raison avait prit l'avantage sur les sentiments s'étaient réunies dans cette étreinte passionnée.

Clarke baladait sa main dans les cheveux de Lexa, elle adorait le parfum qui s'en échappait. Lexa continua de faire parcourir sa bouche dans le cou de Clarke. Cette dernière se raidit face à toutes les sensations que Lexa éveillait en elle. Le Commander se leva et porta Clarke jusqu'au lit et l'allongea sur le dos, puis, elle vint se mettre contre elle et recommença à l'embrasser avec la même passion mais bien moins fermement que quelques minutes plus tôt. Clarke retira le caraco de Lexa et fit balader ses longs doigts sur sa peau douce et bronzée. Elle trouva à plusieurs reprises et à plusieurs endroits des cicatrices des différents combats passés. Lexa grimaça quand la blond en caressa une sur ses côtes.

« Celle-ci n'est toujours pas totalement guérie.. Roan.. »

Clarke sourit et embrassa de nouveau Lexa comme pour lui faire savoir à quel point elle « tait reconnaissante qu'elle ait survécu à ce duel.

Les deux amantes se glissèrent sous les draps en soie blancs tout en continuant à s'étreindre amoureusement.

Lexa lança un regard grave à Clarke et lui fit :

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire cela ? Avec moi ? »

Clarke fut étonnée par tant de délicatesse, elle lui répondit :

« C'est bien la seule chose dont je suis certaine à cet instant. »

Lexa descendit alors sa main, Clarke lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa..

Clarke se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle sourit en voyant Lexa toujours endormie à ses côtés. Le commander était allongée sur le ventre, le drap lui couvrant le bas du dos et les jambes. Clarke profita de cette vue pour étudier les tatouages de Lexa. Elle glissa instinctivement le bout de ses doigts sur les bords noirs des symboles, ce qui eût pour effet de réveiller la belle brunette.

« _Tu me scruttes Klark kom skaikru, ce n'est pas quelque chose à faire.. » Lexa se retourna pour faire face à Clarke. Cette dernière sourit et fit :

« _Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'être polie m'importe peu et que je ne fais que ce que bon me semble »

Lexa rit, la jeune fille du ciel fut heureuse de retrouver un peu de la Commander heureuse d'hier matin. Clarke prit alors un air plus sérieux

« Merci « dit-elle émue et reconnaissante.

Lexa caressa la joue de Clarke et reprit :

« Pourquoi cela, Klark ? »

_Merci de me faire confiance et de croire en moi alors que tout mon peuple t'a déçu et trahi. Merci de me laisser te défier, être en désaccord avec toi, considérer mes idées et mettre en danger ton règne pour cela. Tu m'élèves Lexa, tu me permets de viser toujours plus haut et de croire en moi et en mes idées pacifiques.

_Merci à toi Klark, tu m'as tellement apprit depuis notre rencontre. J'ai grandi en sagesse à tes côtés. Tu m'as prouvé que la paix n'était pas simplement un vague souvenir, que si on la veux vraiment elle était accessible en faisant les bons choix. Tu m'as fait entrevoir une nouvelles façon de diriger avec plus de pitié et de pardon.

Et tu n'as besoin de personne pour t'élever Wanheda, tu le fais seule, et c'est ceux pourquoi je t'admire, tu n'as pas été éduquée pour être un leader ou diriger ton peuple, tu es née pour ça, pour prendre soin des autres et garantir leur sécurité au maximum. »

Clarke prit la main de Lexa et déposa un baiser sur la cicatrice laissée par l'épée de Roan et elle reprit :

« Ne doutez pas de vous Heda, tu es une visionnaire et le merveilleux leader que tu es saura faire comprendre ton point de vue aux 12 clans. Je serai à tes côtés pour te soutenir Lexa, je te le promets. »

Lexa s'assit dans le lit, regarda Clarke et fit :

« Je devrais y aller maintenant, Wanheda, bien que tout mon être veuille rester avec toi

_Attends fit Clarke De quoi as-tu rêvé tout à l'heure ?

Lexa se raidit et un vent de tristesse souffla sur son visage, elle regarde Clarke et murmura :

_Il s'agissait de toi Clarke, je rêvais que je te perdais, qu'on te faisais du mal..

Le visage de Lexa avait radicalement changé et Clarke s'en voulait d'avoir posé la question, elle ne voulait pas que Le Commander reparte avec des idées sombres dans la tête. Elle se rapprocha alors de la brunette et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Lexa.

« Je suis là Lexa, Je suis là » répéta Clarke, puis elle se redressa et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa.

Ce que la fille du ciel ignorait, c'est que Lexa n'avait pas seulement rêvé de Clarke, elle avait aussi de nouveau rêvé de cette ville froide et vide, elle n'avait pas rêvait de cela depuis des années. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.. Mais Le Commander avait d'autres priorités pour l'instant.


End file.
